Problem: Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. ${60m - 40} =$
Solution: Let's find the greatest common factor of ${60}$ and ${40}$. ${20}$ is the greatest common factor of ${60}$ and ${40}$. $\phantom{=}{60}m - {40}$ $={20}\left(\dfrac{{60}m}{{20}}-\dfrac{{40}}{{20}}\right)$ $={20}(3m-2)$